


Just a Lonely Thief

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kankri is a thief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your normal day, tell a story to your little brother Karkat at his shop, beg for some food, get kick out and have your plan ruin. God you are so lonely! Luckily the reason your plan was ruined was because you ran into Mister Mystery Guy that you may or may not have punch in the nose last week when you were breaking into his house. Did you mention you were a thief, a lonely one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Lonely Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that formed my silly ask blog on tumblr(http://askthethiefkankri.tumblr.com/)...but mostly this is what started everything with this AU, not a picture but this story!

“I am just a lonely thief, with a power.

A power to know what is safe and what is not.

So people, other thieves, started refer me as the Seer of Blood.

I am still a thief, no doubt in that at all!

I break into houses to steal something small, something that wouldn’t get noticed.

But this one house changed everything.

I was hungry and I had been watching the house for a week planning when to strike.

I decided to make myself a meal, the people wouldn’t know!

They were gone for the night!

Or that’s what I had thought.

I was about done making myself a sandwich when he came in.

He wasn’t scared from the sound of his voice.

He actually sounded like he was flirting with me!

With his ‘Wvell, wvell, wvell! Wvhat do wve havwe here?’

I froze.

And he asked me to turn around.

That’s when I decided that I wanted him.

I am just a lonely thief and he was so much more!

He was rich, I could tell by his clothes.

His eyes, which I believe were violet, twinkled in the dim light.

But… 

I punched him in the nose and l bolted out of the house.

I am a coward and I should have known better than that!”

Karkat stared at you, his stupid older brother (an opinion forced on him by your father because of the lifestyle you have chosen! Karkat thinks you are pretty cool, like Spades Slick; a family friend!), like you were the devil asking for his soul. You are not the devil; you are a thief with a title.

“Well what do you want from me? I don’t have time for you Kankri! I have a shop to run!” He is always yelling, you swear that would be his death sentence in business if he didn’t make such good pastries with his friend John Egbert.

“Just give me something to eat or a place to shower and tell me how you are!”

“NO!” And he kicks you out; you don’t really blame him though. You told him that story about ten times already, he must be sick of it. He likes your stories when they make you a profit but recently you haven’t been doing so well in your career as a thief with a title. You dash for an ally-way that has a porthole, might as well visit a good friend of the family.

But like half of your plans, it doesn’t end that way.

Instead you run into someone.

“Wvell, wvell, wvell! Wvhat do wve havwe here?”

It’s the guy, the guy whose house you broke into, the guy you punched.

“Wvhy don’t wve start ovwer? I’ll forgivwe you about my nose if you tell me your name, sound likes a deal right?”

You sure do like deals so you want something else, “I want your name.”

“You’ll get it if you tell me yours!”

“Kankri, Kankri Vantas.”

“Cronus Ampora,” He holds out a hand for you to shake. You take it.

You will make him yours.

Even if it might be the last thing you do, you will make him yours!

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are a thief with the title Seer of Blood. You once made a mistake, but it was the best mistake ever!

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like I have to explain myself and my headcanons….SO LET THE EXPLAIN BEGIN!  
> -  
> Kankri is only a thief like half of the time and he’s trying to stop (explained in another story), the other half of his employment time he is at a corner preaching on social justice(…illegally of course!). He’s trying to get a normal job (…okay Cronus is trying to get him a normal job!). He does not live with Karkat and Signless (Who I have named Kreeft, Dutch for Cancer according to Google), Signless actually kicked him out for having different point of views on religion and justice (they got into a lot of fights), and for other things that will be explained in another story, so Kankri has been mooching off of Porrim and other close friends to survive.  
> -  
> I made him a thief because Seer of Blood sounds like a good thief name. He can see visions of where certain places will be safe or not, i.e. where there will be bloodshed.  
> -  
> Cronus is rich through Dualscar, but he is independent; making his own way. I think this what he would do, my sort of headcanon of him. He still does the ‘wv/vw’ thing and drops the g off of –ing words. (VERY ANNOYING TO ME SOMETIMES!) He cares very deeply for Kankri and is willing to do anything for him.  
> -  
> Also this is a very complicated KanCro/CronKri series. I like it when Kankri is in control, he is capable of controlling himself, he doesn't really care that Cronus flirts with him and he likes it that Cronus will actually listen to him(seen that a lot in fics, LOVE THAT!) and him sometimes abusing Cronus…BUT! I also like soft cuddly moments too! So abuse and cuddles is what you can expect from this series and not just from this pairing but from almost every single pairing!


End file.
